gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Gold blister is a dangerous special transformation. This is a new special skill. It comes from the Temple From one of the jungles. It could be the mystic ruins or some other place around the jungle. Gold blister is one of the special hidden power of a supersonic. Sonic can become gold blister anytime he wants. But the guardians worn sonic using baby greed energy to become gold blister. Too many times in a row Can bring harm to baby greed baby chaos emeralds. And it can cause baby greed. To get cursed by the baby chaos emeralds And that can block supersonic. If sonic's not careful how he uses gold blister's powers it will give sonic a really incredible boost. If you are gold blister. You can knock enemies in front of you like a ball of fire. His strength is power Gold blister this is the ultimate special transformation for supersonic. It is meant for power sonic will become a little slower now if he uses gold blister but he still fly. Sonic will be so pumped up. And mostly sonics hair will grow long just like baby greed. Sonic eyes will be like dark Red Gold. if you overheard unleash Wolf sonic. Sonic will not be a wolf on this one. Sonics type will be something strong with animal that has a hard shell not a turtle. Something that lives in the desert on the grounds. A animal that looks like a hedgehog, but has a hard shell on its back. Whatever hedgehog that could be that as it. This Gold blister. Is very strong with incredible power. This transformation will make you so strong that you will knock enemies out of your way nothing can hurt you, but it lasses for five minutes you can pick up enemies and throw them out of your way. Or smashed them you can throw rocks at them or crushed them with your feet your giant size to them. Nothing could stop you now as long as you got baby greed with You. Use his power wisely this power came from one of the temples. There other powers to have the same resemblance. The other two temples represents. Water, and wind, and gold blister that you found. Is fire, flame. On the top of the screen will show supersonic to become full blister you need 200 rings and 500 twin rings. When you have enough rings and twin rings the top screen will change it will show three animal transformations. of first once. is The green one, wind. The middle one its goal blister the red one is fire. The last one is water the other two animals is a grass hedgehog, and water hedgehog, with different kind of skill powers. Sonic can transform into a powerful animal hedgehog for 5 minutes. You can choose one animal type water, wind, and fire, from three temples. It only works if you're supersonic. then the picture will show on the top screen of the three animal types to transform again. Just press 10 two times on a animal to transformations into one. By supersonic. Once five minute runs out you turn back into supersonic you cannot not enter the temple. Until you become really strong. Baby greed got to be Level 75 yes baby greed will gain levels. For strengthening his powers and energy. and all his knees got to be at Level 100 also online everything can be increased at Level 250. Only online. If you return back to offline. The level return back to level 100. You will be able to gain more stuff online. And at Amy Home. so you got a long ways with baby greed. And the other baby that goes for you too tails. Its like Leveling up a Chao if you want to get into the temple. You got a long ways to go 1 Why do we have to have levels for baby greed. One gold blister relies on a strong child. The levels represents the strength of the gold blisters energy power. If you're not strong enough to wield the energy of gold blister. You will die instantly or your baby will go crazy. Gold blister is a most powerful being. That can have an incredible, awesome power. How strong could you we'll his power. That's why the levels represents how strong enough can you control his power. And relies on a lot of energy to give to him the meter will be increased, but it will not show numbers, you only see the meter numbers from your baby stat. Gold blister is one of the things to take the other temples down. Without gold blister. There is no chance to take those other temples down. Because they're stronger than you. They will instantly destroy you. Supersonic you have to pass the guardians. Test and they will give you the last thing. To defeat the boss (Gold blister the fire flame hedgehog) of the fire temple. Once you do that he is yours. Gold blister. Can you some. Really incredible fire attacks. In this game in the stages, there could be hundreds of enemies coming your way. Because there is a war going on. Against Dr. Eggman and Dr Sheila Gold Blister will be countering. Lots of enemies coming his way. Gold blister could smash doors open to get in. Or jump over the door. And squash hundreds of robots that try to lock you out. There will be extreme excitement. That you are using Gold Blister. So much fun. That you want to go back to that stage again. You can also join players online. On this so you have even more fun and more extreme. Fun, excitement with other players to show them what you're made of. Gold blister was born from the Temple. From the under lava of the volcano. Gold blister was always around under the Fire Temple underneath the volcano. Hidden on the underground of the temples of fire. It never appeared somewhere in the mystic ruins, but it was always there hidden underground. It was always there when sonic met the first time knuckles on sonic three. The hidden Temple can be found from a lava floor that smokes air. Even if you dig it up the Temple will move to a different direction. So there's no way to get into the Temple until the child comes baby greed. It sits and waits for years for the child to arrive on the mystic ruins then. The temples will awaken. The guardians were sleeping for years they will awaken. The temples will rise from the dirt from the grounds. Some temples already showing itself, there is one Temple that still remains appears to show itself. And is always sonic adventures DX. But there's no energy in that Temple. The temples already been discovered so there's nothing that is in that Temple. But left is a chaos picture. In the Temple deep in the Temple. But there could be secret that rely on something for baby greed. In that Temple whatever it is, it could be discovered. Something about the chaos picture has a hidden door. It's a mystery Now gold blisters body is made at Redskins, eyes red gold, his teeth are sharp, his body chains all over him, his feet, his hands on his neck, his neck has a chain that has a long ball that resort's energy. His hands are very big and strong. If you ever heard of ape's. Hand. That's how big his hands are. He can use those Big hand. To smash a lot of enemies up. And he leave nothing but a pile of machine garbage. He can also punch the ground. And bring a earthquake to the enemies. Sonic will have so much power of (((Gold Blister))) of tearing up the army that comes this way. And not only that. Players online will enjoy the fun with you. It's a long Adventure. And you will have help on your side as you travel. join the players and your friends. On a wonderful adventure action stages. Next The Hedgehog Grass Melody of the Wind temple. Of the Sky Ruins Ashley the African Hedgehogs Her Pride Lands of the wind and The 12 Mirror Jewels. The Wind Temple. Is on the Sky Ruins. The Full Name is Called. The Mystic Sky Ruins ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay next 2 the Mystic sky ruins is connected to the mystic ruins. The shrine was also destroyed by terrible destruction. Of fire. but it wasn't. Egg man, somebody else from another time that came to the sky ruins Searching for the Legend of fire. And calls the beast to burn their city to the ground. Ashley the African hedgehog child. Was with her mother watching the King. Argue at the knuckle people. They were the deepest warriors from the mystic ruins that can never be found. Mostly soldiers that had connections to the sky ruins they The King of the African people hedgehogs Was very mad what the fire beast did to his kingdom. And they say it was the knuckles who did that call. That summoned the beast from its flame Temple. But the thing is the Guardian was supposed to protect the flame Temple. Something happened at the Temple. Once the knuckle entered. He was trying to use the flame beast to get the mirror Jules. But failed, he was captured and put in a prison for the rest of his life. He was locked away for the rest of his life never to be found. How could a knuckles of the future be granted the power of the flame Temple. That is a mystery of the future. The African hedgehog. Called old sassy. She is a summer of the calling of the temples, she has the power to put the guardians to sleep or talk to them. He was not happy what happened but, that was another way around. She was the one who brought him from the future to her future. To save the world and it was the first future her plans failed. If he took the mirror Jules he would've use them to destroy the monster. But he failed there was too many African soldiers guarding the Temple. He try to get to the top of the Temple to waking the flame beast. But he did, but it backfired and attack Him. But he managed to escape the attacks of the flame beast. The beast turned his head to the city. And went out there to destroy the city went into the city and destroyed it all the african hedgehogs managed to save all the people and children. And escape the city from the flame attacks of. (((Gold Blister))) But was nothing left but ruins. It destroyed everything in the sky ruins. And made it ruins place just like the mystic's ruins. The flame beast return back to the temple and went back into the volcano into the lava pool. And return to stone as it went back to sleep. That knuckles from the future was missing a lot of things that can control the beast. And he was missing the chosen one from the energy source of a child. old sassy, she was the one can read the future, but it was missing something she was not strong enough to find the real thing that can destroy him. She only had little information how she can destroy it. So she found another way as the monster in space continues to grow stronger, she was the one was going to send him out there to destroy him. After she was reading the time the future of the light temple turn into darkness, she fell to the ground as a heart continues to die at the light temple being taken over by Zare and The Overlord King Of darkness, Evil She died as soon as the Temple of Light was. being taken over by his son and father. She died in the grass it was too late for her to save the future now. It's all up to Sonic The Hedgehog and Greed The Hedgehog. Now about the King splitting the temples apart from the sky Ruins old sassy did that before she died. She called to temples. To move to the mystic ruine. And the only temple will still remain is the wind temple of the sky ruin still remains there. The temple of fire has disappeared and appeared in the deeply in the jungle of the mystic ruins. along with the volcano The temple of ice. Has disappeared and reappeared to the top of the ice mountain of the. Mystic Ruins where is very, very cold and ice sickles. Of. Frozen Canyon Mountain. Now the ice temple is not in the canyon. Its on mountain where it snows constantly nonstop. And it's also spread it to the canyon as well. It will never stop snowing. Until the chosen one awakens the ice hedgehog. The ice hedgehog lives beyond deeply in the ice crystal. That is very hard to break. And is a big giant. Icicle crystal. And if you get close to it. You will turn to ice. The temperature is so freaking cold. You turn to ice in seconds. And the snow is so deep it will slow sonic down from running. Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Power ups